For many sports, an optimal separation of limbs from each other when executing particular movements is desired. In tennis, for example, beginners are trained to keep their wrists together when executing a “volley” (i.e., a short swing commonly used when a player transitions to the net). Similarly, in boxing, beginners are trained to take small steps, wherein the feet are kept at an optimal distance from each other.
Conventional training techniques for maintaining such an optimal limb separation, however, have many disadvantages. For instance, limbs are commonly tied together with rope to ensure that they do not separate beyond a threshold training distance from each other. For many types of training drills though, such technique is often undesirable. In the aforementioned tennis example, for instance, a user would likely need help to tie his/her wrists together. Using a rope can also be hazardous for some types of training drills, especially for drills that are preferably performed at full speed. In the aforementioned boxing example, for instance, a user with his/her ankles tied together may trip and fall during a sparring session.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and methodology which overcomes these limitations. To this end, it should be noted that the above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.